Here and Now
by RebaForever15
Summary: SPOILERS for SKyfall. Not watched, don't read.M comes home to find an injured James Bond in her Bathroom. Revelations revealed.


The first thing that hit M as she walked through her front door was the smell of antiseptic. She surveyed her kitchen, sittingroom and study and all was clear. She looked to her right and noticed that her bedroom door was open. She walked in and could hear someone in her bathroom and the smell was going stronger. The door to her bathroom was slightly open and she peered round and saw James Bond sitting on the edge of her bath, blood covering his shirt, blood dripping from the side of his head and a deep cut to his right arm. She moved into the bathroom and James stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"James, what the hell happened to you." She asked, as she knelt down beside him.

"Got into a bit of a fight with a couple of doormen."

"What, why for god sake."

"They wouldn't let me inside the bar, said I'd had enough."

As he spoke, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She's been smelling alcohol on his breath quite alot since her return.

"Well then they had good reason. How much have you had." She asked.

"Enough."

M gave him a sympathetic look as she dabbed his head with some cotton wool.

"What the hell's going on with you Bond."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You think I haven't noticed the mass amounts of alcohol you've been consuming since my return. I've smelt it on your breath several times at work."

"So why haven't you say anything."

"Because I'd hoped I was wrong. Why are you drinking so much."

"It's nothing."

"IT'S NOT NOTHING JAMES."

He looked down at her in shock. If there was one thing that threw him, it was when M got really mad.

"This is so unlike you. I know you drink but never when you're on duty. Please tell me."

He tried to avoid her gaze but when she stood up and began to bandage his arm, she leaned in very close and he could smell her perfume, the sweet flowery scent he always loved on her.

"You." He said, in a whisper.

She tied up the bandage and sat beside him on the edge of the bath.

"What do you mean me?"

"I keep replaying what happened at the chapel, over and over again in my head. You lying there in so much pain. How could I not have realised that you'd been shot for christ sake."

"I kept it from you. There was no way you could have known. Listen to me, you saved my life."

"M…"

"If you hadn't arrived when you did then Silva would have killed me. You did your job, I'm alive because of you."

"Everytime I close my eyes, all I can see is him holding that damn gun to your head."

M stood up and grabbed hold of James hand and led him through to the kitchen. She sat him down and went and poured him a very strong coffee. She sat the cup infront of him and ordered him to drink it. He looked up at her and saw the concern on her face, so he did as she asked.

"James, look at me. Really look at me, I'm fine. I'm alive, all because of you."

"I'm sorry M." He said quietly.

She looked at him and couldn't remember him looking so broken. This wasn't the man she knew, the man with a license to kill.

"James, why have you let this affect you so much. You've seen people get shot before".

"True, but not you. Not someone I care about."

"You saw Vesper die."

"I know and yeah it bothered me for a while but…."

"What."

"Not as much as you getting hurt did. When you flatlined in Emergency, I've never been so damn scared of loosing someone."

He looked up to see M staring at him, clearly not knowing what to say. He never actually said the words but judging by the look on her face, she's already guessed what he'd meant. He got up from his chair and knelt down infront of her. She was refusing to make eye contact with him so he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm in love with you M."

"This is foolish."

"How can loving you be foolish."

"Look at me and then look at you. People see us together and the first thing they'd think is why in the hell is a good looking guy like him with an old woman."

"You're making excuses."

"I'm stating facts. It's what people will think."

"Then fuck them all."

"James." M replied, shocked.

"Don't James me like that, I'm not giving up on this. You wanted the truth, I'm giving you just that. I can't imagine my life without you in it. If you're that concerned about other peoples opinions then fine, we'll remain colleagues but just know that it will kill me seeing you everyday. I'm sorry I came here tonight, I best go."

James stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and made his way to the door, leaving M sitting, still in shock. The man she'd come to care for, the man who'd saved her life on more than one occasion, and none more so that Skyfall had just declared his love for her and she pushed him away. She quickly got up from her seat and ran out the door. When she went outside she could see him walking away, a few feet away. She yelled out to him and he came to a stop and looked back. She walked as fast as she could upto him and tried to steady her breathing.

"James, don't go, please." She begged him.

"M, you've made it quite clear, it's fine really."

"Will you shut up for a minute, please."

He stood a if she had given him an order in the office, looking ever the professional. The truth was she didn't really know what to say to him to let him know how she felt so she did the only think she could do. She moved into him and cupped his face in her hands and brought him into her and kissed him firmly on the lips. She felt his arms going around her waist as he pulled her closer into him. When the need for air claimed them, she looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Will you forgive me for behaving like a silly old woman."

"It's already forgotten Ma'am."

"Only in the office James."

"Yes M. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled her back into him and kissed her again, both ignoring the looks they were getting from passers-by. All that mattered was here and now.

Fin xxx


End file.
